Life is Amazing with you on the Ride
by bigtimerushlovers
Summary: Logan has cancer, and Rebecca is his caretaker. But, when they both fall in love, will having cancer separate them, or bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

** I will be uploading more of 'Baby' soon, I just have writers block! :P But, please enjoy this story in the mean time! :)**

Logan's P.O.V.

I just arrived in NYC for my performance of the Today Show. This is my farewell concert. It was pretty hard telling my fans that I have cancer, but their support made it easier on me. That's when my manager decided that I should have my final concert; and in what better place than New York? When we arrived, I was so surprised as to how many fans were there! Hearing the fans chanting my name got my adrenaline flowing, and I raced out of the car, and ran into Rockefeller Plaza. I gave a hand slap to the fans. I took some pictures with them, and I signed some of their cameras and posters. But, then I felt someone jump on my back. It was a girl.

"I LOVE YOU LOGAN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The girl screamed.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said as I was struggling to get her off of me.

"Kaitlyn, get a piece of his hair!" Screamed another girl standing in the crowd. She had a shirt on that said 'Ashley Henderson'. The girl on my back ripped out a few pieces of my hair. She jumped off, ran back to her friend, and they both started screaming. I rubbed my head. That really hurt! You would think that fans would be a little less crazy knowing that you're sick! I continued signing for fans, and then I performed my hit single 'So what'. The fans reactions were incredible. I'm going to miss my fans so much. I went back to my limo, and my manager drove me to my new caretaker's house. My manager told me that her name is Rebecca, and that she is my age, so I was anxious to meet her. We arrived at the house at around 5:00 in the afternoon. My manager and I walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened, and the girl was standing right there. She was really pretty. She had dark brown hair, and she had very tan skin. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, and I liked it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She gave my manager a hug, and then I held out my hand. She grasped it, with her soft and warm hand. She smiled at me.

"Okay, Logan." My manager said. "This is your caretaker, Rebecca."

"Hi, Rebecca. It's really nice to meet you." I said to her, my voice cracking a bit.

"Same here." She said back. We entered into her house. It was pretty big, on the inside, despite its look on the outside. Most of the walls were made of mirrors, and the other walls were white, and splatter painted with grey and purple paint. The floors were marble tile, but the rooms had carpet floors. Rebecca and my manager showed me around. My room was right next to Rebecca's, and it had a queen sized bed, and a small television. Then my manager pulled me aside.

"Okay Logan, don't you dare do anything bad." My manager said.

"What? I have never got in trouble in my entire life." I said back to her in a semi-sarcastic voice.

"Uh-huh, sure you haven't." She said smiling, but that smile soon turned serious. "Logan, I really hope you make it through this." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Teresa, I'm Logan Henderson! No cancer can bring me down!" She laughed softly, and then she pulled me into a hug. She rested her hands on my shoulders, and looked directly into my eyes. She exhaled deeply and walked towards the door, but then she turned around.

"I'm gonna miss you Logan."

"I'll miss you too." I said with a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and with that, she was gone.

"WOO!" I screamed, without even realizing. I'm finally alone! I love Teresa, but sometimes, she can get a little too overprotective of me. Well, she is, excuse me, _was_, my manager after all! Rebecca heard me scream, and she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I said laughing.

"It's cool." She said back , she has a really nice smile.

"So, what are you doing?" I said as I approached her. She was on the computer.

"I'm studying for my huge test next month."

"You're studying, for a test, that's next month?" I gasped jokingly. She giggled.

"Yes, well, I'm training to become an oncologist." I raised my eyebrow, to show her how really confused I am.

"That's a cancer doctor." She said laughing.

"Oh!" I said resting my head on the back of my neck. I must have sounded really stupid!

"Yeah, I'm just a caretaker now, but later on, I really want to be a doctor."

"Well, that's really cool!" She smiled, and continued studying.

_I sat down on the chair next to her, and just admired her. They way her curly hair falls perfectly onto her shoulders, the way her cheeks have a natural red glow. The way she smiles when she laughs. I've never felt this strong of an attraction towards someone this fast, but I think I like it._

Rebecca's P.O.V.

_It's been a week since I've been taking care of Logan. We have gotten really close, and we actually have a lot in common. I really like him, and I have the feeling that he likes me too. But, I have to focus on this test. If I don't pass, then I'll have no chance of ever becoming a doctor. But, how can I focus with Logan being around me all the time? I've never had to take care of someone who was the same age as me, let alone, as cute as Logan! Why would Teresa put me with him? Well, she said that she thought that having a caretaker the same age as him, would be easier on Logan. But, why didn't she mention how dreamy he is?_

"Rebecca?" I heard Logan scream. "Can you come here?"

"Yeah, one second!" I screamed back. I went downstairs, and found Logan sitting on his bed. I sat next to him. "What is it Logan?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"  
"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Well, you have two beds in your room, right?"

"Oh, thank God. I thought you meant something else!" He thought about what he said for a little, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"No, I did not mean that! But, can I sleep in the other bed, you know, just incase anything happens to me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks so much Rebecca." Logan said opening his arms.

"Aww!" I said, before I hugged him.

The day went on, until it was about 10:00. Logan moved all of his belongings into my room. I decided to give him the queen sized bed, and I took the twin bed instead. He changed into a tank top and baggy sweatpants, and got settled into his bed. I got settled into my bed. Our beds were connected, so we were pretty close to each other. Logan was sleeping on the other side of the bed, but then he scooted over to the other side, which was about a foot away from me. The room was kind of dark, but the light from the window brightened up the room slightly.

"Hey." Logan said smiling at me.

"Hey, Logan." I said giggling.

"You wanna talk?"

"Sure! I'm not that tired anyways."

"So, what kind of boxers do you think I'm wearing right now?"

"Um, is there something wrong with you?" I asked him jokingly.

"I don't know, I'm just curious!" I could totally tell that he was flirting with me.

"I don't know, um, Calvin Klein?"

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?" Logan laughed, and I laughed along with him. We ended up talking the rest of the night, and Logan was flirting with me the whole time. I think we fell asleep around 2:00 in the morning. I woke up at 9:30, and the second I opened my eyes, I saw Logan roll over towards me, and he opened his eyes too. It was really weird how we woke up at the exact same time. Logan looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I said back to him. We were staring into each other's eyes. He started leaning in, but I rolled out of bed and got up before he could kiss me. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I have to go brush my teeth!" I said, and quickly raced to the bathroom which was across the hall. I shut the door. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I can't be with him, if he is going to die. Pancreatic cancer is usually terminal, but I don't think Logan knows that. He acts like there is nothing wrong with him! But, little does he know that his body is attacking itself, and that he only has a couple more months to live. I think I need to set him straight.

**Please comment/rate! Even if it's positive, or negative, I wanna hear what you guys think of it! I really appreciate all feedback. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for more so... HERE YOU GO! :D Haha thanks for all of the sweet reviews, they really make my day :) Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! :D **

***SPOILER ALERT*- Well, not really a spoiler, but you'll be really scared when you read Rebeccas P.O.V :O Haha just read please :)**

Logan's P.O.V.

Rebecca and I just came back from my first chemo-therapy session. It lasted the whole entire day. Oh my God; its torture. My body feels like it's drained out of all of its energy. And, I have to go every week. But, at least Rebecca's here to help me through this. My crush for her has grown even bigger. I can't stand how much I like her; it's almost involuntary. And, I can tell that she likes me too, but she's too afraid to show it. I've tried to kiss her multiple times, but, she keeps moving away every time. So, I'm just going to wait until she makes a move on me.

I was interrupted by Rebecca calling my name.

"Logan! It's time to take your medicine!" Rebecca screamed. I walked over to the kitchen where I saw Rebecca with my two pills.

"Do I really have to take even more medicine?" I asked, sulking my shoulders as I approached her.

"Aw, I'm sorry Logan, but yes, you need all of the medicine you can take."

"Okay." I said as I took the pills from Rebecca's hand. I put them in my mouth, and quickly took a sip of water to help wash them down. I shuddered as the taste of the pills trickled down my throat.

"Ugh, let's go lie down, I'm so tired." She lifted her head from her textbook, and nodded her head in agreement. We walked over to our room, and I plopped on the bed.

"UGHH EVERYTHING HURTS!" I moaned, with my face pressed against the bed sheets. Rebecca giggled.

"I'm sorry Logan!" Rebecca said looking at my frail body. I flipped myself over, and pulled her down with me. She squealed softly.

"Why do I have to go through this, Becky?" I whined with a slight smile on my face.

"I know, I know." She said petting my shoulder. "And, did you just call me Becky?"

"Yeah, I thought that I would start calling you by your nickname! You know, so we could get closer with each other! Is that okay?"

"I guess! What should I call you?"

"Well, maybe you should call me…."

"Logie! I'll call you Logie!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay!" We both smiled, and then promptly fell asleep.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

_I looked at the table clock next to me.9:00 AM. Ugh, I should probably get up. Before getting up, I looked to my side. Hm, Logan's not there! I should probably go find him, to make sure he's okay. He usually doesn't wake up until 10:00. I dragged myself out of bed, and finally stood up. I tucked my unruly hair behind my ear, and walked out of my room. I went around looking for Logan for a while, searching every part of the house, while screaming his name. I finally found him, standing on the balcony. Logan was looking down, with his back turned to me._

"_Logan, I've been looking all over for you!" I said as I approached him, but he didn't turn around or respond. I rested my hand on his shoulder._

"_Logan, what's the matter?"_

"_I can't take this anymore." Logan said in a deep, monotone voice._

"_What, Logan?" He turned around._

"_I don't want cancer anymore. I can't stand being sick anymore. I hate the chemo. It's not making me feel any better; it's just making me even more sick! I want it to end. Now." I could sense the anger in his voice._

"_Logan, I know it's painful, but chemo is the only thing keeping you alive." I said petting his shoulder softly, but Logan moved my hand away._

"_Well, maybe I don't want to be alive anymore." He got closer to the edge of the balcony._

"_Logan, what are you doing?" He stood on the rail, and I was held still under his intense gaze. I couldn't move._

"_I'm sorry Rebecca, but I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry." He held out his arms, and turned his head to take one last glance at the ground before turning his head back towards me._

"_I love you." He whispered. And before I could say anything, he closed his eyes, and fell backwards. I immediately ran over to the edge of the balcony, holding onto the rail for support. I saw Logan lying there on the concrete. Blood was pooling all around him, and he didn't move, not a single flinch. I immediately dropped to my knees. I couldn't even cry; I was just in complete shock. I got up, and ran into the kitchen. I searched frantically for the sharpest knife I could find. As soon as I found one, I was about to jab it into my heart, but then, it wasn't in my hand anymore._

"_What?" I muttered to myself, before turning around to see Logan holding the knife. But, it wasn't really Logan, well, at least not on this earth._

"_Logan," I said holding out my hand. "please give me the knife." He simply shook his head._

"_No. I can't let you do this to yourself."_

"_Logan!" I shouted. "Give me the knife!" I started chasing him around, but then I realized something. Why am I chasing a ghost? I stopped in my tracks, as well as Logan._

"_Logan, give me the knife."_

"_No, Rebecca, why would you do this to yourself? I actually had a good reason, I was already dying! But you? You have so much to live for!"_

"_No I don't! How can I live without you! I'm in love with you! I can't live without you!" I felt myself break down into tears. Logan came over to me. And started comforting me, but I pushed him away._

"_Don't try and make me feel better, because it won't work! You're gone! And, I can't bring you back! Just let me kill myself! We can be together again!"_

"_Rebecca, I can't let you do this."_

"_JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING KNIFE!" I shouted without even thinking._

"_Rebecca!" Logan said with a shocked expression. "That's the first time I've ever heard you curse!"_

"_I don't even care anymore, just please Logan. Please, I can't live without you." I said turning away from him, with tears running down my cheeks. I crossed my arms, but then I heard a clink. I turned around, and saw the knife on the floor, and Logan was nowhere in sight. I bent down, and picked it up. I grasped it firmly, but my shaky hands were making the knife tough to hold. I lined it up with my chest, right at my heart. I took one deep breath, before extending my arm, and finally jabbing it into my-_

I shot up, out of my nightmare, breathing heavily. I grabbed a tissue from bedside table, and wiped away the tears that were still falling from my eyes. I looked to my side, and saw that Logan wasn't there. I got scared. I looked at the clock that read 9:00 A.M. This seemed all too familiar. I got up and started looking around for Logan. I couldn't find him, until I looked at that dreaded place, the balcony. I saw Logan standing there, exactly like he had been in my dream. He was even wearing the same clothes. I approached him.

"Logan! I've been looking all over for you!" I said coming closer to him. _Please respond Logan, please._ But, he didn't respond.

"Logan, what's the matter?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, exactly like I had in my dream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Logan said as he turned around._ Thank God. _I started thinking about what Logan would've done if he hadn't responded. I didn't want to lose Logan, at least not _that_ way.

"Logan, please come here." I said as I ran into his arms. I cried softly, thinking about Logan dying, it made my heart break. I thought about

Logan saying 'I love you'. Does he really feel that way about me? Do I really feel that way about him? I've never had a dream like that, let alone about someone I am supposed to be taking care of, and someone that I may or may not have feelings for. Without even thinking, I kissed Logan on the cheek, and before I knew it, our lips were locked together, in an intense and passionate kiss. I released myself.

"Um, what exactly was that?" Logan said while scratching the back of his head. I blushed.

"I'm sorry Logan, I had this terrible dream, and I-" I was interrupted by Logan pressing his lips to mine once again.

"Don't be sorry." Logan said smiling. I blushed even more. "You know Rebecca, I know that you're my caretaker and all but, to be honest, I've liked you since the second we met." I blushed even more.

"You know what Logan; I feel the same way about you." I saw him blush too.

"Well, are we, like, together?"

"I guess so! But, if we are going to be together, I can't let it distract me from this test. It's my only chance of becoming a doctor."

"Okay, don't worry; I'll let you study. Once in a while." Logan said while winking at me. I rolled my eyes jokingly, and pulled Logan in for another hug. Things are gonna be fine. At least, I hope so.

**OOOOOH! Haha hope you guys liked it! :D Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them! :)**


End file.
